


w a t c h i n g  my phone. | cheap queen series

by watnowmaddie



Series: cheap queen. [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/F, no... it hasn't been a year since my last fic stfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: shida and kris started a tradition, or at least that’s what kris implied it to be, of them only sending one massive birthday message to each other and that’s it.nothing public,nothing grand like a surprise birthday cake,just a simple message.
Relationships: Hikaru Shida/Kris Statlander
Series: cheap queen. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	w a t c h i n g  my phone. | cheap queen series

a thumb lingered on the screen, emojis splayed across and each with their own meaning to what shida should say.

yet she felt more than anything  
(even more than what the world gave her right now) 

she couldn’t pick one that could fit. 

but emojis should be easy for her, right? let alone ones to the person she genuinely cared about the most?

so what was the major issue that left her puzzled?

shida and kris started a tradition, or at least that’s what kris implied it to be, of them only sending one massive birthday message to each other and that’s it.

nothing public,  
nothing grand like a surprise birthday cake,   
just a simple message.

yet they started that tradition when it was a week before shida’s own birthday post their tag match, when they could see and visit each other more regularly than what the situation could allow.

when they can send those messages of a morning and share a kiss of a thank you towards the evening. 

but that was the middle of june and long before the seriousness of kris’ injuries could even be described, but the days always seem to either pass or go slow without her around.

shida took back a sigh, eyes still glanced onto the emoji portion especially with the alien face and sparkling heart right beside one another.

she had to pick one at some point.  
  
she also had to face that she couldn’t receive a physical thank you for a while.

with a look up and away from the chosen target she carefully reread the message (mainly for clarity);

_kris!_ _  
  
_

_your galaxy allowed you to be here on this day and i am very proud of them for letting you stay._ _  
  
_

_each day of you coming to AEW is a day i will never forget for the rest of my life and even though kip hurt you i’m still making sure to keep your spirit with me everytime i fight_

_there is always a tradition that my family does for loved ones birthdays and that is making paper cranes for how old they’re turning and i’m nearly covered my entire foot with a whole lot of them_

_but i promise to keep them for your next visit_

_my heart is always with you_

_\- shida._

eyes closed.

and with a forced steady mind.

her thumb pressed on the first thing it landed on; a red heart. 

not exactly been used for a long time but having pressed send it was right for this situation.   
their love right now was more than sparkles.

the day drawed itself to a close and with a nudge from ruta against the uncovered foot, shida had to remove herself away from her phone for now. 

even if it meant it removed her away from an instant response, she knew that kris would respond with simple glee.

or she would hope so anyhow.

however; what she didn’t expect from when she put her phone down is to get an instant call back from the person she wanted to hear from.

_tap._

and an instant glowy smile hit her screen.

“hikki! i got your message, you made cranes just for me?!” the bubbly voice graced shida and the worrisome turned into joy. “i want you to ship them to me a s a p!”

a slight playful roll of eyes she shuffled to pick one up to face the front of the screen, “i wanted to hand deliver them as soon you got back to work,” she paused to chuckle, “first thing near your locker is just countless of cranes.”

“and you! my champion who made them.”

and she couldn’t help herself but to grin extra wide. 

**_“and me. definitely.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> it has, indeed, been a while since i updated on this series so i'm going to give you some updates;  
> \- it's moved from a strictly AEW to a broad f/f womens wrestling series because, y'know, i've been getting into TJPW and you'll see why soon.  
> \- i still support the AEW womens division but life is tough and so is womens rep!
> 
> anyways i hope everyone is well and safe! keep yourself safe and don't get into any danger.
> 
> follow me on social media!
> 
> twitter: @watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: keepyourselfbi


End file.
